Easter Egg Excitement
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Jack decides to have a party at Easter, in the Hub... Janto & Towen, maybe some Gwen/Rhys and an awful attempt at Gwanto - only on Gwen's side though! Ianto's too faithful! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood – shame though...**

**Set: Whilst Tosh & Owen are still with us – albeit Owen in that I'm-an-undead-zombie-guy-way!**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy, I've got other fanfics to finish as well as coursework but this just WOULD NOT GO AWAY!! So here it is... enjoy. I think I need to get my head checked...**

**'…' - thought (in bold and italic)**

"**..." - speech (normal)**

**Easter Egg Excitement **

_**'I wonder what Jack was thinking when he came up with this atrocious idea!'**_ Ianto wondered to himself as he descended the stone steps into the main Hub, making a bee-line for the kitchen to make a round of coffee. _**'It might be wonderful for him but I'm the one who'll be cleaning up the mess... as always'**_ He continued to think himself into a state until the coffee machine signalled the completion of its cycle. Sighing, he pulled himself out of his dreary thoughts and set about distributing the various coffees' throughout the Hub. Gwen's on her typically messy desk _**'No change there I see'**_ He retained from taking Jack's coffee up to his office, he knew the fifty-first century man was still in there getting into some _comfortable_ clothes and he defiantly didn't want to disturb him. _**'Not that I don't want to see him of course, I'd just never have the Hub ready in time' **_Leaving Jacks coffee next to his own in the kitchen Ianto set off towards his station to collect the decorations for the Hub, Jack had insisted on decorations. Sighing Ianto set about his designated task that, for once, had nothing to do with paperwork.

An hour later and Ianto was just putting up the final decoration next to Janet's cell, once again, Jacks idea. _**'What am I going to do with him?' **_He'd no sooner thought that when a very sly Jack appeared behind him, slipping his arm around his waist and breathing softly onto his slightly exposed neck. On Jacks orders he'd left the suit for the rest of the day and was instead clad in a pair of black, hip-hugging jeans and a lovely, soft white shirt.

"You do know how much I love you right?" Jack questioned him quietly as he pulled Ianto against him, his body pressing into Ianto who was desperately struggling the urge to turn and kiss Jack senseless. _**'Focus, focus... Focus Ianto Jones, you've got to hid the eggs as of yet!' **_

"Yes Jack, you've told me how much you love me about thousand times in the last two days, so want is it do you want exactly?" Ianto replied fighting to sound neutral but not quite succeeding _**'Damn it! FOCUS!'**_

"I don't want anything, just wanted you to know I loved you..." Jack set about nuzzling Ianto's neck with his nose, then continued by kissing him softly and pretty soon he couldn't get enough of Ianto's neck. He was getting _very_ carried away and Ianto was barely able to concentrate on breathing let alone anything else!

"J...Jack..." Ianto moaned dropping whatever it was in his grasp and pulling himself free of Jack's grip long enough to turn and kiss Jack back with a sudden ferocity that surprised the Captain. "I've got to hide the eggs." _**'Sorry Jack, oh, I wish I could stay here and kiss you all day – and night! But I've got to work, no-one else will!' **_"But then we can continue this..." He smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously before leaving Jack with whatever it was he'd dropped – and with Janet. He did a double-take when he realised what Jack had been wearing. '_**Oh, I'm going to be drooling all night...'**_

About an hour later Ianto had completed all his jobs, including hiding the eggs that Jack had been insistent on eating, and was just making another round of coffee for the congregated team within the Hub. He'd already disposed of their original drinks, which had gone cold as they hadn't been in to drink them.

"Ianto!" Tosh gasped in shock as he turned suddenly, tray in hand to look at her. Her eyes looked about as wide as an impact crater.

"Yes Tosh?" Ianto said, a little confused as to why she was at him in that way. "Here's your coffee."

He held her mug out for her to take but she didn't respond, just continued gawping at him. He sighed and placed her mug back on the tray which he subsequently placed on the kitchen side.

Fixing Tosh with a stare worthy of his reprimanding mother Ianto said firmly "Tosh! Why on Earth are you staring at me like that!?"_**'It's a little bit creepy you see Tosh.'**_

Finally she seemed to snap out of it, "Sorry Ianto... I'm just not used to you in... well, in..."

_**'Ahhh, that's it' **_"Not used to seeing me in anything other than a suit." He smiled slightly.

"Well, yes..." She smiled at him and looked as though she was about to say something when Jack appeared.

"Hmmm... maybe you shouldn't wear suits anymore Ianto..." Jack grinned, his eyes and tone of voice showing his lust. Tosh's jaw seemed to hit the ground and her eyes out grew the size of the Grand Canyon when she saw what Jack was wearing, correction, the _way_ he was wearing it. Ianto desperately tried to stop his eyes from greedily absorbing Jacks' image. He failed.

"I like wearing suits sir." Ianto replied, his expression as impassive as his voice. Only his eyes showed his lustful nedd.

"I like you_ out_ of suits more" Jack seductively closed the five-feet distance between them and rubbed his body, only slightly, against Ianto's.

_**'No Jack! Play fair!' **_He bit his lip, _hard_, to stop him from making a sound which seemed to make Jack even more determined. "Sir, I've done everything so we can begin now." He kept his voice as neutral as he could, which surprisingly was quite a lot. He seemed to be the only one that didn't react to Jack's innuendos accordingly. Which, of course, made Jack go all-out to turn him to putty in his soft, warm, very skilled hands.

"Really, Ianto I didn't know you could be so forward!" Jack's eyes twinkled as he rested his head on Ianto shoulder. Ianto felt like he was fast approaching the putty-stage.

He rolled his eyes and focused on anything other than Jack and his close proximity. "I was talking about the egg hunt sir." His tone was reprimanding but inside he felt like he wanted to nothing more than throw himself on Jack there and then _**'But I won't, I won't, I won't, oh God, I won't will I?...'**_

"Right you are Ianto" Jack moved away from Ianto, who silently breathed a sigh of relief, and positioned himself in the middle of the Hub. "Owen, Gwen come here. Now."

_**'And the fun begins..'**_

**I don't I was thinking straight when I wrote this but, who cares?? errmm, don't answer that okay?**

**I'm hoping to update this soon but I don't think my teachers will let me off on coursework if I tell them I want to write fanfics instead of essays – evil people that they are!! I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far... I've deliberately decided not to describe what Jack's wearing because I haven't really decided... maybe someone could give me a few suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really think I should prioritise stuff!**

**Here's the next long-awaited chapter to Easter Egg Excitement!!**

**I would love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy... bon appetite!**

**Easter Egg Excitement 2**

"You've got to be bloody kidding me Harkness! There is NO way I am going to go easter egg hunting in the Hub!" Owen screamed at Jack, whilst the other leaned on each other for support as they giggled at Owen's complaints.

"Come on... Owen, it's... not that.... bad..." Gwen gasped in-between giggles, looking at him with watering eyes she promptly collapsed to the floor, her giggles becoming fully-fledged laughs.

"Not that BAD! I HATE easter Gwen! And I have a good reason to!" Owen snarled at her, all his anger and hatred showing in his voice, face and eyes as Gwen just continued laughing.

"Well, Owen. Spending easter with us might make your reason to hate easter become unimportant. You can't hold back on something because of a bad experience. It's not good for you" Ianto said, his voice not neutral like usual. He sounded almost as if he understood how Owen felt. "You would probably say something along the lines of 'stop wallowing in your own self-pity you sad bastard and join in the fun'. Maybe you should practice what you preach" Ianto's eyes locked onto Owen's whose were filled with pain, anger and hate. Ianto's eyes were filled with a calm that seemed to spread out across the Hub to him, he felt himself relaxing and didn't understand why. Ianto's eyes gained something a look directed at Owen _'don't say anything, just relax. The stress is pointless' _And Owen did relax and stayed relaxed even after Ianto had looked away.

Realising he should say something he looked at the others, they were all silent and looking at him – except Ianto who was staring at the ground, and Jack who was staring at Ianto with a strange look on his face. "Right well, teaboys' right. I'll practice what I preach and join in the fun." his voice was still snarky, like usual, but there was no underlying anger or pain there anymore. It felt nice to be so relaxed. "Let's get this party started shall we Harkness?"

Jack's focus snapped away from Ianto to Owen, his strange look remained for a moment as he surveyed the doctor before it was replaced with one of his mischievous little grins.

"Of course Owen. Tosh, would be please play the CD that's on your desk. Gwen, go up to the Tourist Office and wait for Rhys – yes I invited Rhys" Jack smiled at Gwen, his smile grew larger as he saw the look of disbelief on her face. "No it isn't a joke, Ianto persuaded me"

"Thanks Jack and you as well Ianto" Gwen's look of disbelief turned into a grin as she took off across the Hub towards the Tourist Office.

Tosh smiled at Jack and went over to her station, she placed the CD into her CD-R drive and proceeded to play the various songs gathered on it. All of them had no lyrics – which meant that Jack might end up coming up with his own.

"There we go. See, it's already beginning to feel good" Jack grinned at Owen who didn't glare or hit him with a snarky comment, instead he smiled at him in amusement. "Trust you to find _this_ fun Harkness."

Ianto looked up at Owen for a brief moment and their eyes met for only the shortest of seconds before Ianto turned and left Jack and Owen where they were in the boardroom. He went straight over to the coffee machine, he needed a nice, bitter cup of coffee and he would have to make the others one as well or they'd shut-up about it.

Up in the boardroom Jack watched Ianto whilst he set about making coffee, his face had that same, strange expression from before on it. Owen watched Jack watching Ianto and decided to find out why he was watching him. "Jack, why are you looking at Ianto like that?"

Jack's head snapped up and his eyes locked onto Owen's. "I think you know why Owen" he didn't say it with any maliciousness in his tone, but he still looked at Owen in that don't-ask-me-you-know-what-I'm-on-about way that Owen always found annoying. But today, he didn't feel annoyed about it, he felt somewhat pensive about it instead.

Choosing his words carefully Owen spoke to Jack with some of his curiosity showing through "So, Ianto's had that effect on you as well then?"

Jack nodded and looked back to Ianto who was distributing the coffee's around the Hub, Tosh's cup was placed beside her, Gwen's and presumably Rhys on Gwen's desk and the three remaining cups on the tray belonged to Owen, Jack and Ianto himself. He continued to watch Ianto as he entered the boardroom and placed the tray on the table without uttering a sound. He leaned over and took his cup from the tray as Owen did the same.

He took a sip of it, his eyes focusing on the cup in his hand when Ianto spoke, "Just ask your question already Jack, you're giving me a headache."

He froze with the cup only an inch away from his lips, he focused on Ianto who was focused on him. Blue met blue and Jack suddenly felt the urge to ask his question. "How are you doing that?"

Ianto broke eye contact and Jack's urge disappeared, he took a sip of his own coffee before answering "I don't really know, I can just calm people down or get them to ask what's on their minds and stuff like that." he sighed and looked at Jack again, this time Jack felt no urge to do anything "I can control it luckily. But, we can talk about this properly later and Owen can abuse me with his medical tests then because we have a party that I've had to decorate the Hub for and so I'd like it if we actually _had _the party first."

The alarms sounded signalling that Gwen and Rhys had just entered the main Hub, Gwen looked across to the boardroom and saw the three Torchwood men in there, each one looking at each other. It piqued her curiosity but she put it on hold, Rhys was with her so everything else could wait.

"Guys, come on! I want to play some games!!" She shouted at them as she and Rhys joined Tosh at her station.

"Coming Gwen" Jack called back, "Later it is then" he added quietly, looking at Owen then Ianto.

Owen nodded and Ianto said "Don't tell them yet Jack, I'd like it to be kept between us for now if that's alright?"

Jack nodded and they left the boardroom heading over to Tosh's desk where they all stood together and waited for Jack to explain the rules of the game.

Rhys looked at Jack and his outfit, and instantly felt jealous. He chanced a quick look at Gwen who was focused on Jack intently, too focused for Rhys Williams. Jack was wearing a soft, silken, long-sleeved shirt that was a sky-blue colour. The top two buttons were undone and it showed the golden skin of his neck. He was wearing a pair of jet black slacks, his suspenders were also black and the embroidery silver. He looked, quite-literally, drop-dead gorgeous. Rhys understood why everyone was staring at Jack like that but he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous when his wife was drooling over another man _**'I mean who could?'**_

**I hope you're enjoyed it thus far. I'm sorry for updating this so late, but better late than never right! I hope you all like what Jack's wearing, I don't know if it works very well but I tried! The next chapter will be the party!!**

**Tell me what you think, I hate not getting feedback! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back again! I'm sorry I've taken a while to get to this, unfortunately I've had a selective bout of writer's block, but that's over now! So enjoy the Torchwood Easter Party – WOO!!**

**Chapter 3 **

"Come on Ianto! I want to dance!" Tosh begged a very reluctant Ianto. "Come on please" She looked at him with large brown eyes, with slightly dilated pupils – from the quantity of alcohol she'd managed to consume within a couple of hours.

Taking a deep breath and knowing he was going to regret it, Ianto looked at her and smiled "Fine Toshiko Sako, I will dance with you!"

Tosh squealed with delight and dragged Ianto into the space in the Hub and proceeded to place her feminine hands on his hips, giggling when Ianto raised an eyebrow and blushed. "Sorry tonight it's my hands on your hips!"

Ignoring the rest of the team, or more specifically Jack and Owen who were glaring profusely, in the Hub Ianto placed his own hands on Tosh's hips and together they began to sway to the music, not Glen Miller thankfully. Jack could dance to any type of music but he preferred dancing to Glen Miller when he danced with Ianto. Well, most of the time he only danced with Ianto to Glen Miller.

"So Tosh, what were you going to say to me before in the kitchen?" Ianto said softly, leaning closer to Tosh's slightly flushed face. "Before Jack came in."

"Errmm..." Tosh looked away from Ianto's face and blushed even more,_**'God help me' **_taking a deep breath she ploughed right in, "I was going to say to you that I've never seen you in anything but suits and that you looked... that you l-looked like the most beautiful man that I've ever seen..." Tosh garbled out before she lost her nerve, "I mean in suits you look very handsome, but wearing 'normal' clothes I swore it was another person and not you!"

Blushing harder than he ever had before in his entire life, Ianto looked down at Tosh and smiled. His smile seemed to make Tosh blush as hard as Ianto himself. _**'Oh God! Tosh!'**_ "Thank-you for the flurry of compliments but I think I should give my fair-share don't you?" He said softly, his welsh vowels giving the words a heavenly tilt to them. "Toshiko Sako, the only girl who I know is too good for everyone here. The smartest person in a room filled with a hundred UNIT scientists. The only one who could love a snarky and annoying doctor. The most faithful and kind girl I have ever had to the pleasure to know. And for the record Tosh, you're outfit has had me, Jack, Rhys and even Owen drooling for the last hour or so!"

At that proclamation Tosh's head snapped up and her eyes focused on Ianto's as though searching for any hint of a lie. Needless to say she didn't find one, because Ianto was speaking the absolute truth.

"No I'm not lying Tosh" He smiled at her softly, showing a warmth in his eyes that hadn't been present when he'd lost Lisa or Jack had left them. "You Miss Sako, are more beautiful and stunning than you let yourself believe." He leaned in even more and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Before anything else could happen though it seemed that Owen_ and_ Jack, who had both watched the exchange and the kiss Ianto had given Tosh, seemed intent on separating them and within minutes Ianto found himself in Jack's embrace and Tosh found herself in Owen's _very_ protectively possessive embrace also._** 'Interesting, one thing they do agree on is me and Tosh **_**not**_** dancing together. I wonder why?'**_

"Ianto Jones, I hope for both yours and Tosh's sakes that that kiss you gave her was nothing more than friendship based" Jack growled quietly in Ianto's ear as he proceeded to rub his body against Ianto's, knowing his lover was suppressing a moan. "Because, whilst all for sex in any form, I kind of like you and me alone, together. With no other intrusions" He nipped Ianto's ear lightly and began to kiss and nibble the exposed neck, grinning and grinding their hips together; all the while, still dancing – or swaying – to the music that was blaring out of the computer and the two speaker's on top of Gwen and Ianto's desks.

Tosh was being swayed with the beat by a very moody and possessive Owen, which was unusual as Owen had never reacted to anyone holding her like that before. He'd just give a particularly snarky comment about it and then leave her alone. That was it! He was always more snarky with her after she ever showed interest in another person! He seemed jealous that someone else was with her and he wasn't!_** 'Was that why Owen was always so snarky with Ianto nowadays?'**_ She looked up at Owen and saw him look down at her, his brown eyes fixing on her own.

After what felt like an eternity Owen whispered to her, his voice the softest and tenderest she'd ever heard it. "I want you to look at me Toshiko Sako like I'm the only one for you because I want to be the only one for you. If you'll let me and won't go off into the sunset with Teaboy because then you'd have a very angry Jack and a very jealous me" His eye's showed nothing but love and admiration for her, that was so unusual in itself that Tosh couldn't respond. She must have been going into some form of shock!

Five or six minutes passed until Owen, with a small sigh, started to step away from Tosh and remove his arms from around her. That seemed to jolt Tosh out of her shock and without any hesitation on her part, she swept forward and wrapped her arms around Owen's neck and stood on her tip-toes to reach his face. She delicately placed her lips on his and waited for Owen to respond. Owen who'd been in the middle of calling himself a sad bastard who wasn't goo enough froze as his Japanese Queen wrapped her arms around him and drew him in for the softest and most tender kiss he'd had in years that he couldn't react. After a few seconds though, Owen's body acted upon its own accord and he felt his lips parting and him pushing back against Tosh's own. _**'Quite an interesting night this has turned out to be'**_

Gwen and Rhys were watching the two couples dancing – or in Jack and Ianto's case, Jack's sexy torture of Ianto using his body and it seemed mere words in his ear. _**'You are one hell of a heartless man sometimes Jack!' **_Gwen snorted at her own thought and looked over at Tosh and Owen. They seemed to be having a whoever-holds-their-breath-the-longest-wins competition as they hadn't separated in well over a minute.

Leaning over to her husband Gwen said "Right, I want this night over as soon as possible so I can have you back at our flat. So if you go and separate Tosh and Owen, I'll go and rescue Ianto from Jack" Looking over at Jack and Ianto she added, almost as an after thought "Not that he looks like he wants to be rescued, mind you"

Rhys sniggered quietly and nodded, "Alright love, just make sure your Captain sticks with his boyfriend alright?" rising to his feet he looked at her.

"Always" Gwen replied as she rose to her feet herself and went over to Jack and Ianto, whilst Rhys went to deal with Tosh and Owen. "Jack."

Jack didn't seem to hear her as he continued to attack Ianto's neck, and grind his hips and the rest of his body against him in a rather cruel way really. If Ianto could've spoken he might have been cursing Jack or revering him right now and Gwen didn't want to find out which one he chose.

Sighing Gwen stepped closer to them and grabbed Jack's right ear lobe and yanked down hard enough for Jack to yelp and look at her.

"Games remember Jack. We all want our eggs and then go home, so please leave Ianto alone for a while?" Gwen said looking at him and fighting with the urge to look at Ianto. True, the clothes Jack were wearing now looked fantastic on him, but Ianto just looked... there wasn't a word she could use to describe it. And she knew that if she looked at him now, with his blushed cheeks and dishevelled clothing and spiked up hair that Rhys would probably try to kill both of them!

Looking at Gwen closely, he noticed that she didn't look at Ianto but from her face he gauged that she_ really_ wanted to. _**'Typical! I have 51**__**st**__** Century pheromones, brilliant teeth, a dashingly handsome body and she wants Ianto! Ha!' **_Deciding that he didn't want anything to happen Jack decided to get the egg hunt over as quickly as possible and kick them out of the Hub. He wanted to ravage the young Welshman in Ianto's bed, he wanted to spend the time to drive to his apartment and have a cup of coffee before the even more merciless fun began for Ianto._** 'Ohh, I am positively evil!'**_ "Okay, come on. We don't want to spend the rest of the day and night in the Hub do we?"

"Good. Rhys has separated Tosh and Owen from their snogging match!" Gwen said grinning at them with her usual gap-toothed smile before abruptly turning when he eyes found their way to Ianto. _**'Damn it Teaboy! Why can't you be wearing a suit?'**_

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**Ohhhh! What's going to happen next? And yes I know, I know – Ianto's basically got everyone after him! There is a very random, misunderstood method to my madness in that department! But you're going to have to wait to see what happens when they go looking for eggs!! =) XD =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Next chapter is here! WOO! I've been neglecting this fic a little bit so I'm making it up to you all, this chapter of egg hunts and 'other' things! **

**Enjoy...**

**Alonzey!!!**

**Chapter 4**

"Right, Ianto's the one who's hidden the eggs which means he can't play unless" Jack said smirking at Ianto devilishly, "someone's hidden eggs for him... which, I happen to have done!"

Rolling his eyes Ianto looked at Jack somewhat defiantly, before turning away and heading straight for the coffee machine.

"They're not in the kitchen Ianto!" Jack called after him his eyes flashing in amusement.

"Hystlen gwahardd!" Ianto's reply was in Welsh but Gwen and Rhys both started laughing at whatever he'd said.

"Unlucky mate!" Rhys smirked at Jack looking slightly apologetic.

"What did he say?" Jack asked looking confused, "I don't know Welsh"

"How long have you lived in Wales Jack?" Gwen giggled looking at him and trying to get herself under control.

"A hundred years or so, why?" Jack replied looking at Gwen with a truly confused and curious look upon his face, he really didn't know what Ianto had just said!

"In all that time you've never learnt Welsh! Well, you're a bit stupid aren't you?" Rhys managed to stop laughing and looked at Jack as though he were an imbecile, "You're dating a Welshman who speaks Welsh! Learn Welsh so we don't have to translate the stuff that could get us shot!"

"What did he say Rhys?" Jack said glancing towards the kitchen with a worried look upon his face.

"He said, aww I'm going to get shot for this!" Rhys said shaking his head going onto the tell him what he'd said, "He said 'Sex ban!' mate!"

Jack's face, if it were possible, paled so much that a piece of paper was darker than it and his eyes widened dramatically as he took off at a run towards the kitchen. At the same time everyone else collapsed into hysterics at what Ianto had said and Jack's reaction.

They all heard Jack begging Ianto to not mean it and that it was only a joke!.

"Come on Yan!"

"No Jack. I've made up my mind. No sex"

"Ianto-"

"Keep arguing with me and it'll be decaf as well!"

"I thought you loved me! This is torture Yan!"

"Well, you've survived all forms of torture, you'll survive this one too!"

Ianto re-entered the main Hub carrying a tray laden with mugs of coffee with his right arm and a Jack hanging onto his left one.

"Ianto, please..." Jack begged, making the others laugh even harder at the pathetic tone Jack used.

"No Jack. Stop begging now!" Ianto replied, rolling his eyes and desperately trying to shake Jack off his arm as he placed the tray on Tosh's workstation. "Someone get him off me!"

"Sorry mate, he's all yours" Owen laughed, looking at Ianto and Jack thinking they suited each other.

Tosh, the first one to get her laughter under control looked at Jack and Ianto and asked, "So when do we get to hunt for the eggs?"

Looking at Tosh as though she were a saviour, Ianto answered her, pointedly ignoring Jack was had placed one of his arms around Ianto's waist. "You can go looking for them now, but there are a few places where they won't be. The Archives for starters, the lower level cells, and Owen's medical bay. Anywhere else is fair game." Smiling at them he decided to add, "The last person to find all their eggs gets decaf for a month, Rhys that doesn't include you though."

Rhys nodded his head when Ianto looked at him before grabbing his wife's hand and turning away from the other.

"Get searching!" Ianto shouted as the others scrambled about looking frantically for the eggs. "You've all got 10 eggs to find!"

Jack, who hadn't relinquished his grip of Ianto tried to turn him to kiss him but Ianto said softly, "Find you eggs and I might rethink the sex ban!"

His eyes lighting up with happiness, Jack immediately let go of Ianto and bounded across the Hub towards his office; looking every bit a five-year old kid!

"You've got to find yours too!" Jack shouted stopping briefly to give Ianto a wide grin.

"I think I know where they are." Ianto smirked at him before looking pointedly towards Jack's office and bunk.

"You must be psychic Ianto!" Jack pouted, looking up at his office.

"Not at all Jack. I just know you extremely well!" Ianto grinned before picking up his mug of coffee from the tray and adding, "Now get searching Jack! Unless you want me to stick to the sex ban?"

With a glare directed at Ianto, Jack turned and set off again towards his office; looking frantically for eggs as he sped up to his door and crashed into his office.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

An hour and a half later and only Gwen, Tosh and Rhys had found all their eggs; most of which were currently in their stomachs whilst their wrappers were strewn across the various desks in the main Hub.

"How much longer until Owen and Jack find theirs?" Gwen complained looking at Tosh as though she had the answer.

"Well, Jack's found nine eggs so far and Owen's found nine also. Whoever finds the next egg is the one who doesn't get decaf." Ianto said looking at her, raising an eyebrow when she didn't look at him but stared at her shoes.

"Right. We'll why don't we just go home then and do whatever whilst they keep looking." Gwen muttered staring intently at her shoes so as to avoid looking at Ianto. "It's kind of pointless us all waiting for them two just to see who gets decaf. We can find out in the morning."

Nodding her head in agreement Tosh looked at Ianto and said, "Gwen's right Ianto. Gwen and Rhys can go home now and me and you will wait until Jack and Owen find the next egg."

Looking back at Tosh he noticed that she looked very stressed 'Probably because Gwen hasn't shut up about the Belgian chocolate easter eggs she got'.

"Alright. Gwen, you and Rhys go home, have a rest. Don't come in tomorrow, me and Jack will keep everything running smoothly." Ianto said standing up and walking across to Tosh's station to check the CCTV for where Jack and Owen were.

"Isn't Jack the one who tells us when we get days off?" Gwen said, finally looking up at Ianto and immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Normally, but I'm telling you to have the day off tomorrow. Jack won't complain." Ianto replied looking at Gwen and noting how she blushed when he looked at her, and how her eyes checked him out 'this is why I wear suits to work!' "Gwen!"

Looking away from Ianto Gwen replied her cheeks turning even redder, "Yes Ianto."

"Go home, take Rhys and have a nice day off tomorrow." Ianto said softly, he couldn't have a go at her for drooling over him 'Hell! Even Tosh is doing it!'

Nodding her head, Gwen stood suddenly and grabbed Rhys' hand and dragged him over to the cog door. "Good night guys!"

"Good night Gwen, Rhys" Tosh called as Gwen all but dragged Rhys through the door as it rolled open.

"See you!" Rhys shouted back before the cog door rolled shut, cutting them off from him.

"Was Gwen checking you out just now?" Tosh asked looking at Ianto with a shy smile.

Rolling his eyes at her he looked back at the CCTV, before answering, "Yes. She also blushed a lovely red when she realised that I knew what she was doing!"

"God! She's really trying to get all of you isn't she?" Tosh joked, rising up from the couch to come and stand next to Ianto to watch Jack as he sped up to the main Hub with Owen following closely behind.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm taken so she's out of luck with me and Jack won't go for her because he likes sex and real coffee." Ianto smiled at the screen before adding, "And Owen's for you, if that kiss earlier was anything to go by."

Blushing redder than Gwen had managed Tosh smacked Ianto's arm softly before saying, "I'm surprised you noticed, what with Jack an' all."

"Although Jack is a distraction unto himself, I notice and know everything. I also watched the CCTV from that time to see if Rhys was telling the truth!" He grinned at her as she glared at him and shoved him slightly. "Anyway, here they come."

Sounds of shoes hitting concrete reached their ears as Jack and Owen appeared in the main Hub. Each of them clutching something close to their chests.

"I've got the egg!" They both shouted at the same time looking at Ianto whilst clutching the eggs protectively.

"I can see that. Well, you might as well eat you eggs now and go home." Ianto shook his head smirking at their childish behaviour. He expected a five-year old Jack, but not a five-year old Owen as well! "I sent Gwen and Rhys home, so Owen might as well go home as well. Tosh too." He said looking at Jack waiting for him to nod his approval, before adding, "And I've given Gwen the day off tomorrow. Get her out of the way so I can clean up properly, without her lusting after me as well."

Nodding absent mindedly Owen placed the final egg with his other eggs before jogging down to the medical bay to collect his coat. Shrugging it on he picked up his small cluster of eggs and looked over at Tosh, licking his lips apprehensively before saying,

"Tosh. Do you want to watch a movie at mine? We can eat my eggs!"

Looking at Owen sweetly Tosh nodded and slipped her coat on also before walking over to Owen and taking a few of the eggs from his over-flowing arms and said, "I'd love to Owen."

Looking at Ianto and Jack they both nodded goodnight before leaving together smiling at their luck.

After the cog door rolled shut Jack looked at Ianto for a long time before saying, his voice low and husky. "You. My bunk. Now!"

"Yes Sir." Ianto smirked before setting off for Jack's office and the bunk beneath.

Waiting until he was sure Ianto couldn't see him anymore Jack walked across to the kitchen and lit the first ring on the portable stove. Placing a frying pan on it Jack returned to Tosh's desk and collected all the chocolate eggs and carried them over to the kitchen. Placing them on the side he quickly removed the wrappers and placed them in the frying pan. Waiting for a few minutes for them to melt properly Jack grabbed a plastic bowl and searched around for one of the paint brushes they had left over from when Ianto decided to paint the kitchen; luckily he hadn't used all the brushes for the task!

Finding what he was searching for Jack quickly drained the melted chocolate into the bowl, turned off the ring, placed the pan in the sink and grabbed the paint brush before switching off the lights in the kitchen and main Hub. He then raced up to his office and gently placed the bowl on his desk before jumping down the ladder to find Ianto sitting on his bed waiting for him. Diving onto his lover Jack pushed him back onto the bed so he was lying flat on his back. Smirking as he felt Ianto arching beneath him to find more friction Jack began nipping and sucking at the exposed skin of his neck.

Pulling off Ianto's shirt and running his hands over his smooth chest made Jack smiled to himself. Tweaking one of his lovers nipples he listened to his lover moan and Jack grew even more aroused as he began searching beneath his bed for the set of handcuffs he kept there for such occasions.

Finding them he grabbed one of Ianto's wrists and brought it up over his head, he quickly encased it with the handcuffs. Before Ianto could do anything to stop him he grabbed the other wrist and soon enough that too had a bracelet around it. Making sure the handcuffs were secure and Ianto's hands were useless, Jack grinned evilly and stood up.

Laughing as Ianto arched up and pulled against the cuffs Jack undid the zip and buttons on Ianto's jeans. Looking up at him he smirked an evil smirk as he pulled them off his lover, along with his shoes and socks, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Maybe I should leave you here for threatening me with a sex ban?" Jack said his voice lower and huskier than it had been earlier, he rand his right hand along Ianto's chest right down to his abdomen stopping just short of his lovers underwear. Looking back up to Ianto's face he smirked darkly as Ianto glared at him and cursed him in several languages.

Deciding to continue on with his game now Jack slid the boxers down to Ianto's ankles and left them pooled there to keep him from opening his legs properly. Turning away from his lover Jack climber up the ladder, ignoring Ianto's begging and threats, reaching over to his desk he picked up the bowl of chocolate and noticed one of Ianto's ties on the desk.

Suddenly getting an idea he grabbed that also and descend the ladder back down to his bunk and his trussed up lover.

Placing the bowl on the night-stand Jack straddled Ianto's hips and leaned down to kiss him, holding the tie just out of Ianto's sight. Ianto, desperate for Jack to stop playing games kissed him desperately whilst Jack kissed back with passion and intense jealously.

"Just so you know, you're mine. Not Gwen's got that?" Jack said darkly as he used Ianto's tie as a blindfold. "Mine!"

Once again he kissed his lover ferociously and grinded his hips against his lovers causing the Welshman beneath him to moan and writhe uncontrollably.

"Time for you to get your present!" he said biting Ianto's lower lip demanding entry, which he was granted. He swiped his tongue over his lover's teeth and the roof of his mouth as he continued to kiss him passionately and play with his lover's body. Running one hand across his lover's chest tweaking the nipples and scratching him lightly with his nails, he used the other hand to cup his balls and massage them gently, causing Ianto to go wild and thrash about beneath him and beg for more.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**Okay! I'm evil! It's a cliff-hanger on the smut!! Don't kill me, you won't get anymore otherwise! More coming soon... I promise! Tell me what you think, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I know I left you all with a smut cliff-hanger! Yes it's so evil of me! Yes! I did it for a reason – not completely known to myself though! **

**ANYWHO!! Looky, looky! Next chap's up!! Smile, grin evilly, stop plotting how to murder me – lol! :P**

**I really like chocolate at the moment!**

**Enjoy....**

**Chapter 5**

"_Time for you to get your present!" he said biting Ianto's lower lip demanding entry, which he was granted. He swiped his tongue over his lover's teeth and the roof of his mouth as he continued to kiss him passionately and play with his lover's body. Running one hand across his lover's chest tweaking the nipples and scratching him lightly with his nails, he used the other hand to cup his balls and massage them gently, causing Ianto to go wild and thrash about beneath him and beg for more. _

As quickly as Jack's manipulations had begun they ceased. Ianto, not realising this as his mind was lost in the various sensations he was still feeling, arched his body upwards and keened as his body noted the loss of the stimulant.

After several frustrating moments Ianto finally got most of mind back into a semi-coherent set-up and strained his ears to hear what Jack was doing. He could hear him but he couldn't see him! _'Damn this blindfold!'_

Jack, for his part, had left the bed and Ianto for only a minute or two in total whilst he was collecting the bowel and giving it a quick stir to make sure it hadn't congealed too much. He chuckled darkly as he moved back across his small room and stood next to the bed.

Looking down at his lover Jack immediately felt himself respond to seeing a tied up, naked and blindfolded Ianto completely at his mercy. Grabbing the paintbrush that was in the bowel Jack made sure a fair amount of chocolate was on the brush before placing it softly just below his lover's sternum.

Grinning lustfully at his lover's reaction; a tensing of muscles and a barely stifled groan, Jack began a slow and agonising movement of the brush along Ianto's chest – swirling it around each of his lover's nipples and along his entire abdomen – before coming to a halt on his right hip.

Removing the paintbrush off of his young archivist's body Jack placed it on the night-stand before dipping the fore-finger of his right hand into the bowel. Leaning over Ianto's chocolate-laden body Jack let his finger run along Ianto's cheek, beneath his nose and stopping when he came to his mouth.

Gently pushing his finger against his lover's slightly kiss-swollen lips Jack smirked when he was immediately granted access. Feeling Ianto's expert tongue running over his finger and sucking it, drawing it further in, Jack could barely surpress his own groan as the blood that was currently residing in his head fled south towards his groin.

Fighting with his body Jack resolutely refused to give in before he finished with his games. Pulling his finger out of Ianto's mouth Jack chuckled when Ianto cursed him profusely, he was still chuckling when he began lapping up the chocolate that was spread on Ianto's abdomen. Ignoring the fact that Ianto was thrashing beneath him and keening, begging through swollen lips for Jack to just take him, Jack focused on licking each and every drop of chocolate off of Ianto's body as slowly as he possibly could so as to heighten the experience for Ianto.

Thrashing and pulling against the cuffs that stopped Ianto from grabbing Jack, Ianto keened and whimpered whilst furiously trying to displace the tie that was blocking his view of Jack's body, of his eyes as they dilated and darkened with lust. He couldn't get Jack to do what he wanted if he couldn't see him.

"Tell me Ianto... tell me who you belong to..." Jack growled when he paused after having lapped up all the chocolate covering Ianto's abdomen. He straddled Ianto, the rough material of his trousers causing Ianto to buck and writhe uncontrollably as the material rubbed along his length. "Tell me Ianto..."

Ianto tried to speak, he knew the words, he knew how to form them using his vocal chords, but though his brain knew the words he couldn't concentrate long enough to make any other sounds than keening, whimpering and gasping in turn.

Jack, realising this, decided to give Ianto a brief reprieve and stopped with his torturous treatment of Ianto as he waited for Ianto to focus enough to comply. He remained where he was, fully-clothed and watched Ianto as he slowly came back to the world of coherent thought. After all of three or four minutes Jack said, his voice low, husky and demanding compliance "Tell me who you belong to Ianto. Tell me who is your lover. Tell me Ianto..."

Ianto struggled in vain against the cuffs that still bound his wrists as he listened to Jack's demand. He considered the consequences of ignoring Jacks demand and then he considered the possible rewards; stay cuffed and blindfolded or get uncuffed and be able to see. It was a very difficult decision, but it was one Ianto had to make. So he chose.

"I'm yours Jack..." his voice was raspy, his throat dry from all his whimpering earlier. "You're my lover and I'm yours."

It seemed that this was the answer Jack wanted because one second he was motionless and the next, the next he was licking the chocolate off of Ianto's torso so quickly that Ianto hadn't expected it and therefore gasped loudly before he abruptly found himself losing coherent thought rapidly and whimpering again.

Jack attacked the chocolate that stained Ianto's creamy skin and licked it away quickly, knowing he'd startled Ianto and also knowing that Ianto would find the speed with which he moved even more arousing. He felt Ianto writhe beneath him as he licked the chocolate off of Ianto's left nipple whilst tweaking his right nipple with his left hand and he chuckled when Ianto whimpered and arched his back. Soon enough all of the chocolate was gone from Ianto's body and Ianto himself was so exhausted due to Jack's game, that he simply laid on the bed no longer struggling as he tried to get some of his strength back.

Jack looked down at Ianto and decided that he'd release Ianto from the cuffs so that he could touch him, getting up off of Ianto and the bed Jack stood over Ianto and unlocked the cuffs and removed the blindfold so Ianto could see him.

Jack then quickly stripped off his clothes and neatly folded them up before placing them on the small desk in the room so as to allow Ianto some time. He searched through one of the drawers and found a tube of lube.

Ianto laid on the bed rubbing his wrists where they'd become red raw from pulling on the cuffs so much and watched Jack as he stripped and put his clothes away. He felt like his arms were made of jelly but he continued to rub his wrists and waited for the blood to flow through his arms again unhindered by gravity.

Jack turned and saw Ianto rubbing his wrists were the cuffs had been and he noticed that they were red. He decided to quit his little game and walked over to the bed. He gently took Ianto's wrists in his hands and kissed the raw skin softly as Ianto moaned quietly. Once he'd finished kissing Ianto's wrists Jack moved so that he was kneeling between Ianto's legs and pushed them further apart. He leaned down and kissed Ianto passionately as he rubbed some of the lube he'd squirted into his right palm until it was warm and covered his fingers. As he broke the kiss and moved along Ianto's jaw kissing, sucking and biting he pushed a finger into Ianto's entrance and listened as Ianto gasped loudly. He moved down to Ianto's neck as he pushed in a second finger scissoring him, all the while listening to Ianto moan, gasp and writhe beneath him.

Adding a third finger Jack knew he had touched Ianto's prostate when the young archivist arched his back and let out a loud gasp, Jack bit down on Ianto's shoulder as he continued to brush his prostate for a few more seconds before removing his fingers. He chuckled when Ianto growled at the loss and quickly slicked up his own erection. He gently entered Ianto, pushing past the still tight ring of muscle and listened to Ianto groan.

Ianto screamed softly as Jack began thrusting into him and reached out grabbing Jacks head and pulling it down to meet his in a fiery kiss of desire. He raked his nails over Jacks back and shoulder blades when Jack began to speed up his thrusts. He could feel himself coming undone and, on some primal-level where he wasn't required to think, he knew that he was about to come. And as Jack thrust into him deeply hitting his prostate he came; loudly.

Jack swallowed Ianto's scream as he kissed him deeply and Jack knew that he too was going to come. He continued to thrust in earnest into Ianto's over-sensitised body, ignoring the whimpers and quiet screams from Ianto as he searched for his own release. After only one or two erratic heartbeats Jack came, biting Ianto savagely as he did so. He collapsed on top of Ianto's exhausted frame and laid there trying to get his breath back.

After a few minutes Jack slipped out of Ianto's body and moved so he was lying parallel to Ianto, he then pulled Ianto towards him and wrapped his arms around the fatigued archivist. Ianto snuggled into Jack's embrace and after a few beats of his speeding heart his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep. Jack smiled and quickly followed Ianto into a deep sleep keeping his arms tightly wrapped around the one thing he'd give everything for.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**Wow! An entire chapter of smut!! Well I did it, didn't make it a cliffie so you can't kill me! But, you can tell me what you thought and if I should do an Owen and Tosh piece before finishing this all together. **

**Hope you enjoyed my writing genius! =P =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this is the final chapter and it is a Towen one so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

As the cog-door into the Hub rolled shut behind them Owen stopped and looked at Tosh. Making sure no-one was around to hear what he was about to say, Owen took a deep breath and said softly, "Tosh, I love you. It's taken me a while to realise just how much I love you and that I always have. I've always felt jealous whenever any guys ever taken an interest in you because you're so special. I've never told you I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough for you. You could get any guy if you wanted to and they would look after you and treat you like a queen, and I thought I couldn't do that."

Tosh looked at Owen and waited for him to quit babbling about how worthless he was before saying just as softly, "Owen, you are the only man I want to be with and you underestimate just how much you'd treat me. I've known you to be extremely protective about the things you care for and I know that you'd treat me like a goddess not a queen. I want you Owen and that means every last bit of you, flaws included. If you'll take me as yours I'll you as mine."

She could feel tears starting to well in her eyes but she furiously blinked them back trying to stop them from falling. Owen watched her trying not to cry and smiled at her; not a vindictive or snarky smile but, a kind and loving one.

"Tosh, I'd never say no to you. Not if you'll take this sorry excuse of a man as your boyfriend." He said pointing to himself with his right hand.

"Any day Owen. I'd take you for my boyfriend any day." Tosh replied as she slipped her hand into Owen's and pulled him off towards the lift. "Come on, I want to eat these eggs and have some fun."

She gave him a mischievous look as she smiled and Owen laughed quietly as he let her drag him away from the Hub and from their work.

FIN

**Right! Well, isn't this just a lovely bit of fluff to finish off a fic? Yes, I think it is. Anyway, I do hope you've enjoyed this and I hope you'll tell me – hint, hint!**

**Janto and Towen, the best two ships of Torchwood – why did RTD have to get rid of Tosh and Owen? So evil of him!**


End file.
